Genevieve's Story
by BeckettFan03
Summary: This is a sis fic in the early days of the 4077th! Including all of your Swampmen ans the whole gang plus a OC.  Genevieve M. is the identical twin of our very own Trapper John and just like him. but what will the gang do when one of their own is hurt?


It seemed like this was going to be the most boring day of the entire Korean War! Well that's what came to the mind of the occupants of the illustrious Swamp as it was known to the members of the M*A*S*H 4077th. Capt. Hawkeye Pierce, Capt. Trapper John McKentyre and Lt. Genevieve McKentyre were all lounging about the tent in their usual fashion when Maj. Frank Ferret Face Burns walked in. With the sound of the door of the tent opening the trio turned to see who was entering their presence. "Oh hi Frank," Trapper said in a non chalant tone. "Nerts to you, the all of you! And what is this nurse doing in the physician's quarters? That's not allowed!" Hawkeye spoke up as he stood to get himself another drink, "Frank can you ever give her a break? I mean she is Trapper's sister for goodness sakes, she has a right to be here just as you and me!" Frank became suddenly red in the face and harrumphed and stormed out of the tent presumably to Maj. Houlihan's tent. Gen, as everyone at the 4077th knows her, walked over to Frank's cot and reached under the pillow and pulled out the dead snake from under it and held it up and said," Awe he didn't get to see my present for him!" With that the trio broke into laughter and all sat down for another drink and to finish their card game

*Attention all personnel Choppers on the pad its all of nothing folks get a move on plenty to go around!*

At the sound of the PA the trio dropped their hands of cards and ran out to set up for the wounded and for the long session of OR. They reach the compound Col. Henry Blake and the company clerk Cpl. Radar O'Riely was quickly walking up to the trio with Henry shouting orders to Radar all the while Radar was two orders ahead of Henry. They met in the middle of the compound, "Pierce I want you and Trapper to go meet the choppers on the pad and Gen I want you down here to handle triage. After you are done on the pad I want the both of you in the OR I'll handle everything on this end let's get a move on!" With that the trio split to tend to their jobs but not before Trapper and Gen shared a knowing look between each other and a quick hug.

Getting everyone off the choppers and down to triage was an easy task to complete and both the surgeons checked with Henry to make sure he has everything handled with triage and the ambulance buses that had arrived before heading into pre-op to scrub in. Gen was running around checking that all of the orders to be completed before getting the wounded into the OR. After they were down to the last few patients in the compound Henry went inside to scrub up and assist with all of the wounded. When the last patient was moved into pre-op Gen scrubbed in herself to see if she could be of any assistance to the surgeons. "Major I am here for whatever needs to be done." Said Gen reporting to her supervisor. "Oh thank goodness you are here Gen; we are working with some of the most incompetent support staff I have seen on this shift. If you would be so kind as to go and grab some extra gloves and whole blood and more gauze from the supply that would be great." Major Houlihan said with a look of desperation and anger on her face beneath her mask. Gen smiled under her mask and nodded her head and stated as she was running out of the OR," Be back in a flash!" Trapper chuckled at his twin sister and her antics. The usual chatter was coming from the OR tables between the nurses and the doctors.

Having made it across the compound in less than a minute Gen stopped while inside the door to catch her breath and to turn the light for the supply tent. "Who's there?" She said out loud when the light didn't turn on. "Must be a blown bulb, I'll let Radar know when I get back to OR" she said out loud also as she was feeling around the shelves for the items they needed in the OR. She heard a crash in one of the back corners and it startled her but she kept her cool and simply said," Who's there? I can't see the lights are out where are you?" She also heard footsteps approach her from behind and when she turned around she was met with the butt of a rifle to the side of her head and she hit the ground with a hard loud thud. It wasn't enough to knock her out but she was dazed a little and knew from experience that she did in fact have a concussion. She tried to get up but received a sharp kick to the ribs then another one that took her breath away to her stomach. She moaned once she had her breath back and tried to get up again and received a swift punch to the nose that clearly broke it. Gen just lay there in pain wondering who this person is that is practilly going to beat her to death was. She noticed the person had left her alone to try to steal some more medical supplies when Gen got up and tried to stop them. But in her weakened state was only able to jump on their back only to be thrown back to the floor to receive a rifle to the face. She shrunk into herself just as she saw him put his finger on the trigger. He pulled the trigger and the loud shot echoed across the entire camp and Geneneive lay motionless on the floor of the supply tent thankful that the blackness enveloped her into oblivion.

"Margaret, Where is that gauze I'm running low." Stated Hawkeye after 10 minutes had passed since Gen went to the supply room. "I don't know Pierce let me get someone to go check." Just then Trapper got a sudden pain in the side of his head; it was so intense that he dropped his instrument he was using. Hawkeye looked over at him and said," Trap you ok? You are as white as the kid you are cutting? What's wrong?" Trapper became clammy all of a sudden and had to step away from his patient and sit down because he felt like he had the breath knocked out of him. "I don't know it just come over me all of a sudden. Sharp pain in my head then felt like someone just kicked me in the chest and gut." Hawkeye looked over to Henry with concern clearly evident in his eyes. Henry watched Trapper for a few seconds and noticed he scrunched up his nose and then bent over to put his head between his knees," McKentyre you alright? What's going on? You ever had this happen before?" Trapper shot his head up and jumped up and yelled," Someone go check on Gen. This always happens when one of us is hurt!" Just as he was about to run out of the OR that's when they all heard the gunshot. Everyone in the OR froze including Trapper, He looked to Hawkeye and he returned the same look of dread on his bunkmates face. "Trapper go!" He yelled and Trapper bolted out of the OR and ran straight to the supply tent unknowing of the condition of his twin sister.

He reached the door and swung it open and wondered why the lights were off. "Gen you in here? Gen answer me! Are you ok? Can you hear me?" He dropped down to the floor and felt around and searched for his sister all the while praying that she was ok. He got midway in and felt a lump of clothing. He felt around and realized it was a person and grabbed hold of it and pulled it to the entrance of the supply tent. By this time Hawkeye had completed his operation and ran out to help Trapper find Gen. as Trapper made it to the door Hawkeye was holding it open to let some light in and help Trapper drag his load outside. Once fully outside they realized it was in fact Gen. They rolled her over carefully and took in the extent of her injuries. She clearly had a broken nose and took a blow to the head. All they could see that was bleeding freely was a nasty gunshot wound from her left shoulder. "Oh my God Gen," was all Trapper could manage to say all the while Hawkeye was examining her for further injuries. "Trapper we have to get her into OR now! This bullet has severed the brachial artery she will bleed out in minutes. When we get her under we can check for other injuries. Are you ok to assist or do you want me to get Henry?" Hawkeye said as he tried to pick Gen up and carry her into the Pre Op area. Trapper grabbed his hands and said quickly," No I got her I'll carry her you get ready and I'll get her ready and I'll assist. Let's move." With that Trapper stood and scooped his sister up off of the ground and ran her across the compound to Prep while Hawkeye informed everyone what had happened and what needed to be done.


End file.
